The present invention relates to a planographic plate support having improved strength, and is concerned with a process for manufacturing such a support as well.
As the support for an image-receiving layer (e.g., a photo-conducting, photosensitive or heat-sensitive layer) of a planographic plate, aluminium plates have mainly been used in the art. These aluminium plates should have a thickness of more than 0.3 mm to provide adequate strength. However, use of such plates for support poses several problems because of softness in that they are susceptible to deformation or may become uneven during plate making or printing, and often can not withstand repeated use, resulting in increased printing costs.